1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locating structure for a bounce type of pen, and particularly to a locating structure for a bounce device of center stick in a pen, with which the center stick can move inward as further as possible to avoid the clothes being stained with ink.
2. Description of Related Art
A pen has been used for writing or drawing since very early years. Due to the progress of business and industry and the development of technology, the pen has been presented with multiple aspects accordingly. Therefore, there are pens in different structures and operation ways. For instance, a traditional pen has the writing part thereof be detachably fitted with a cap or be rotated or pushed to move inward or outward.
Regardless the progressive development of the pen, there is a problem of being stained by the ink always bothering the user. That is, there is no an effective solution to overcome the problem of ink staining. The ink may leak out to stain the clothes or the document occasionally while the pen is in a state of not being in use. Of course, the problem of ink staining occurs mostly because of an improper operation of pen resulting in an exposed writing part thereof. Taking the known pen with bounce device as an example, the bounce device is usually provided with a structure of push part or lock part. However, the structure has a defect that the outer end of the penholder thereof much closer to the writing part while the pen is not in use and the center stick thereof is in a state of moving backward. When the pen is dipped to a pocket on the clothes, the floss or the fiber in the pocket is easy to adhere to the writing part so as to be stained with the ink due to capillary phenomenon. Especially, the damped center stick used in the pen with steel ball nib is much easier to result in the ink staining of capillary action. This is why the pen with bounce device is seldom to use the damped center stick with steel ball nib.